


Common Skating

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>concept: the smh team takes a trip into boston in janurary and bitty brings his pair of figure skates to the frog pond because it’s not that busy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Skating

“We could visit the Frog Pond if it’s open.” Dex suggests as the team sits around the table, taking care of two pies Bitty had just made. A maple crusted apple and a cherry.

“Frog Pond? It’s the middle of winter Dex, wouldn’t the frogs be in hibernation or something?” Bitty asks. He’s never been into Boston before.

Dex lets out a laugh. “No, no oh my god. The Frog Pond is a big shallow pool in the Commons in Boston. In the summer it usually has kids playing in it and stuff, but in the winter they freeze it over and you can skate on it. It’s usually really busy though.”

Jack sets down his fork after taking the last bite of the piece of maple crusted apple pie and wipes his mouth. “It wouldn't hurt to bring your skates. If anything we can just not go and leave them in the car.” The boys then proceed to chirp Jack, forcing him to promise that he won’t make it into a practice just because there will be ice and skates.

They have a week before the trip, and Bitty keeps thinking about the Frog Pond. He resolves after a day to message his mother.

Four days later a package arrives at the Haus. Eric Richard Bittle (as read on the label) is ecstatic to open it, and does so in the kitchen. Random and Holster come back from lunch as he is. “Whatcha got bro?” Holster questions as Ransom throws his bag against the counter.

“Well, I’ve been thinking.” He moves away from the box to find a pair of scissors. “I’ve been kind of missing figure skating, well I’ve always missed it no matter how much I love hockey,” He finds a pair and returns to begin slicing open the tape. “And I’ve missed skating in figure skates. And well I thought, I haven’t grown much since I was actively doing it.” He finally pulls open the flaps of the box and pulls out a pair of old figure skates, black and visibly worn. “Lord, I’d kiss these if they were’t so nasty.”

Ransom and Holster have since sat down. “So what, are you gonna take up figure skating again?” Ransom asks.

Bitty lets out a laugh. “Oh, no. I’ve got enough going on with school and hockey. But it’ll be nice to have these around for when I get the urge to, since I also have access to Faber.” He smiles and sits down as well, turning the boots over in his hand. “But really I got my mom to send these up so I can bring them into Boston. If we do go skating I’m gonna use these instead of my hockey skates.”

Holster smiles. “Gonna put on a show for us? Maybe we can finally figure out how to make a play of some of your moves.”

Bitty smiles back. “If it’s slow enough at the pond where I won’t slice some poor child’s face open, maybe.”

It’s not busy at the Frog Pond, but that’s mostly because the boys managed to pick a day where it was seventeen degrees with a wind chill of negative three. They’re all completely bundled, and most have opted out of skating, but when Bitty saw the mostly empty rink he became set on skating. A few of the boys paid their admission fee and the rest stood outside the rink to watch, some leaving to go grab coffee at the McDonalds near by. 

Bitty’s fingers were practically numb by the time he got his skates on since he had to take his gloves off to lace them. He spends a minute or two with them shoved between his thighs to warm them, receiving chirps from the boys outside the rink. 

But then he was on the ice. It took him a few minutes to get used to the feeling of figure skates versus hockey skates, but it’s a quick adjustment. The rink plays music and Bitty moves and swerves to the beat, warming up before beginning to do jumps and spins. The boys on the ice whoop and holler when he lands, either skating after him or taking a break to the side to watch him. Holster skates up to Jack, who’d chosen not to skate, with a huge smile. “Come on man, we HAVE to make a play out of this! Imagine the other team’s faces!” He practically yells it in Jack’s face, but the captain knows it’s just because he’s excited. A lot of the boys get loud when they’re excited. 

Jack smiles as he watches Holster skate away again, but his attention is mostly captured by Bitty. He’s known to be fast, of course. He’s the fastest on the team. But now Jack really gets to see why, first hand. The speed he gains is needed for the air he achieves for his jumps. Hockey is brash, it’s about a goal and the objective is to win. Watching Bitty skate freely, where the only objective is to skate gracefully and land properly, it’s enthralling. It’s capturing. Bitty himself is capturing. 

“He’s really fuckin’ something isn’t he?” Shitty says next to him.

Jack watches as Bitty does another jump, spinning in midair and landing gracefully, the tail of his scarf spinning around him. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
